Cee-Cee
Cee-Cee 'is a Unicorn. She is cousins with Pinkie Pie and Unikitty. She later went under a design change in the Adventures of Cee-Cee. Her new design for episodes Mystery in Canterlot and after has her with Twilight Sparkle's mane when Rainbow Dash frizzes it up in Friendship is Magic, Part 1, and Twilight Sparkle eyes. Her friends are Crystal Clover and Stardust. She sometimes has spells backfire or fail,one having Stardust turn into a Vampire Fruit Bat Pony. She has a little sister named Emmy Bloom. She is able to turn into a Breezie when she wants too, along with Stardust.Her full name is Cee-Cee Lexington Bloom. She appears as one of the main protagonists and main character in ''My Little Pony: The Adventures of Cee-Cee: Equestria Girls Their Style, My Little Pony: The Adventures of Cee-Cee ''and ''My Little Pony:The Adventures of Cee-Cee:BFFs .'' '' ' ' Depictions mlpadventuresceecee.com ''Cee-Cee is a mare who is ready for adventure! Even if it's the most dangerous dragon,you can count on her to save the day! She has a little '''sister and loves to have fun. She is Pinkie Pie's cousin and is friends with Stardust and will drag her through a portal. She hates Cheese Sandwich, but she is kind and funny to almost everypony else. If you meet her, you will have a blast!'' The Elements of Harmony: The Adventures of Cee-Cee guidebook CEE-CEE is a mare always up for adventure! She loves doing magic and spending time with her friends.She is Princess Luna's ''faithful student and sends a report every week. Her dedication to her friends led her to creating a new spell, and because of this,she was bestowed with wings and the title '''PRINCESS CEE-CEE. Relationships (both good and bad) Pinkie Pie: Her cousin,and so they have the strongest bond out of the Mane 6. Twilight Sparkle: They are both magical Unicorns,so they love practicing spells together! Fluttershy: They both like/love animals, so they have a pretty good relationship. Applejack: They both love apples,and Cee-Cee loves helping her on the Apple Farm! Rainbow Dash: Until Cee-Cee was able to fly, they didn't really know eachother. Rarity: Cee kinda likes fashion so they have a good bond. Cheese Sandwich: She hates him and wants to uh, kill him. Enough said. Crystal Heart: She was Cee-Cee's very first friend,and so they have a great relationship. She also hates Cheese Sandwich. Pencilheart: 'She absolutely hates her, and Pencilheart hates her. Role in ''My Little Pony:The Adventures of Cee-Cee In My Little Pony: The Adventures of Cee-Cee, she is one of the main characters. She has moved Ponyville from Fillydelphia with her sister, Emmy Bloom.There she meets her five friends, Sunburst, Pumpkin, Bloomer, Mint, and Goldie. Trivia (or just useless facts that don't fit anywhere else in this article) *Her mother is Cherry Pie. *Her father is Knightly Bloom. *She plays many musical instruments. The ones heard (and implied) are the trumpet and violin. *She has a sneaky, brash personality that is rarely seen but sometimes shown, such as in this episode, when she says, "Maybe when we're in Canterlot,we can see each of the Princesses' rooms!" *She hates the song Let It Go. *She likes to punch people that make her angry. Like really hard. *She has Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense. * She is apparently is destined to "discover the Crystal Heart"according to http://generalzoi.deviantart.com/art/My-Little-Destiny-Friendship-Is-Random-338116117 *She has ADHD. *She is one of the characters available in the Cut'n'Stick Character Packs. *She HATES peanut butter. *She has an ExplodingTNT doll under her bed. *She is terrible at making even simple decisions when she thinks she is under pressure. *She doesn't have a cutie mark. *Her favorite colors are yellow, purple, light blue, and pink. *She asked for a Stradivarius violin for Hearth's Warming one year.(She sadly didn't get it.) Quotes B''ats! is the worst episode EVER since Ponyville Confidential o (In the meaness, that is.) It is 'just basically the Mane 6 minus Fluttershy '''supporting AJ in it and I HATED the Flutterbat thing. I currently give this a rating of 3/10. - About the episode Bats!, talking to Marisa Sweet Mother of Luna! -Multiple Episodes ''May sparkly moonbeams follow you wherever 'you go! -Saying goodbye Best day EVER! -The Search for the Elements of Harmony, Part 2 Come back Crystal Clover, COME BACK, come back! -Going crazy in The Search For Crystal Clover 'Character:'You guys look similar. Are you two sisters? 'Cee-Cee '''and '''Pencilheart: '(in unision) Heck no! -Running gag in multiple episodes that started after Pencilheart was introduced Pecilheart is a moron. Stardust is better!!| - In a Hot Minute ''video, when asked about Pencilheart ''EMMY BLOOOM! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! -Shouting at her sister, Emmy Bloom Maybe while we're in Canterlot,we can see each of the Princesses' rooms! -Flutterbat,Bluebat,Starbat,and Applebat,Oh My! '''Sunburst:(Singing in a crooning voice)Loooveee iiiiiiiiisssssssss aaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllll yyyyyoooouuuu nnneeeeddddd.... '''Cee-Cee:'Please say she isn't going to sing anymore. -Emmy's Big Adventure 20px-9569441.png Cee-cee levataiting elements.png Cee-cee.png Cee-Cee's mark.png Tee hee by fyre flye-d4axf6c.jpg|Develepment Art of her cousin Pinkie Pie. Pinkiepielunagirls1.png Cee-Ceemahversion.png|Captin Furby's Version ..................png|Comparison between Cee-Cee and her cousin,Pinkie Pie Cee-ceewith element.png ceecee.jpg|Cee-Cee by Crystalclover Ceecee.png Myversoincee.png Cee element.png|Cee-Cee's element, The Element of Happiness Eoh cee.png Cee gala dress.png Cee Cee Gift.png Eoh cee 2.png Mlp aoc 2.png|Her miniseries' logo Galleries Category:Pinkiepielunagirls Category:Unicorn Category:Mare Category:Protagonist Category:Alicorn Category:Main OC Category:Main Character Category:Adventures of Cee-Cee Category:Pony Category:Archived Category:Really old Mary Sue OC of mine lmao